BIadez
BIadez was a houseguest on Big Brother 6 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 6 Bladez was one of the smarter players this season and used the fact that he wasn’t the largest physical threat to his advantage. His alliance with Bwinter and Stuart provided him with 2 meat shields that would both protect him and offer him power in this game. Week 1 Bladez wasn’t afraid to rise to power and make big moves however he came up short, but his efforts were reward because of the strongest link twist, which gave him immunity for getting 2nd in the competition. This meant that Bladez got all the safety that came with being HOH but didn’t have to worry about being nominated. He used this to his advantage and began to rally people against Kaleb someone he was quickly growing to dislike more and more as he continued to spend time with him. This confrontation reared its ugly head when Bladez and Kaleb had a huge argument immediately following the first eviction. This argument ended up working in Bladez’s favor when his ally Bwinter won HOH and nominated both Kaleb and his girlfriend Cassie for eviction. Bladez didn’t care who left but wanted Kaleb out more than he wanted Cassie out. He tried his best to get Kaleb evicted and even worked with Cloud to accomplish this however he didn’t gather the votes to evict him and Cassie left by a vote of 7-5. The following week Cloud rose to power and rather than inflate the target on his back Bladez lied low this week and made little waves because he knew that if he kept arguing with Kaleb he would get evicted soon so he let Cloud continue to ruin both Kaleb and her own game while he just watched from the sidelines. The following 2 weeks were rather uneventful for Bladez but he did manage to earn immunity week 5 for the second time. He also managed to vote in the majority that week. At the double eviction Bladez didn’t rize to power but he managed to stay safe because of his alliance with Bwinter and Stuart. Week 6 is when Bladez would finally prove to the house and audience that he was here to play by winning his first competition alongside Loli earning him Co-HOH. Bladez’s main target that week was Miko because he realized earlier in the game that Miko had a strong allegiance with Kaleb. His HOH proved to be successful as by the end of the week Miko was evicted by a vote of 5-1. The following two weeks Bladez tried to evict another one of Kaleb’s allies Loli who proved that she was a strong endurance competitor and a bit of a physical threat. He succeeded in this by the end of week 8 and rose to power once again the following week by winning the HOH competition. He finally decided to take a shot at Kaleb and when Brisk was veto’ed and Vapor was put up next to Kaleb he ensured that his greatest advisory in the house would be leaving and he was correct in thinking this as Kaleb left by a unanimous vote making Bladez’s second HOH reign a success. Week 10 Bladez was unable to win HOH but since his allies once again secured power it ensured that their target Miko would be leaving if one of them won the veto. Bladez knew it was do or die in the veto competition and he pulled through and managed to secure his third competition win of the season. Bladez discarded the veto and sent Miko packing once again. Week 11 Bladez knew he had to turn on his allies and since Bwinter won HOH he decided that Stuart needed to go. After Stuart was evicted Bladez knew that in order to win this game he needed to take Vapor to the end due to the amount of enemies he had in the jury. He was able to dominate both competitions at the final 4 and ensured that either Bwinter or Abby would be evicted. When Vapor chose to evict Bwinter it seemed like based off statistics that Bladez had the highest probability of winning. However, Vapor ended up winning the final HOH and swiftly evicted Bladez. Big Brother 7: All Stars Bladez had all the tools needed to play a perfect game on season 6 and he was very close to doing so, until he comically lost the final HOH to Vapor and got evicted. Hungry for redemption, Bladez knew he had to play a relentless game this season, and that he did. Starting off with full power week 1, he’s one of the few people to be able to get full power the first week in stellar history. He used this power he had to take out Mitty, someone who was stirring up a lot of drama in the house and ultimately causing tension between everyone. The following week Bladez was forced to watch as Slaylah rose to power and targeted his alliance members. This left him with no other option but to choose which he wanted to move forward with. However, when Bright won the all-stars veto he was pressured into voting to evict Alyssa. Paranoid and nervous he obliged marking the first, and possibly only time, Bladez got manipulated this season. Heading into the next week without his ally Alyssa, Bladez didn’t hold back as he knew he’d have to make big moves in order to last in this game. He managed to successfully evict Zeph, Supa, and Bwinter and kept them all in his good graces just in case there was a pre-jury Battle Back (which there wasn’t). Heading into the jury portion of the game Bladez was unfortunately forced to choose between Bright and Emerald and since he wasn’t there he couldn’t control who got evicted. This lead to Emerald being evicted after Psy broke the tie and sent her home. This lead to Bladez getting revenge on the people that evicted Emerald. He started by voting to evict Phlaire and then nominating and successfully evicting Psy. Unfortunately Bladez’s ally, Cosmic, was nominated shortly thereafter and promptly evicted. Bladez knew that the remainder of this game would be an uphill battle but after he won the comps he needed to at the double eviction he was able to send both Hermes and Slaylah packing back to back. Although, Bladez threw the HOH at the final 5 he was able to escape nomination once again and took out the last major threat left in the game, being Mustard. From here Bladez was able to win both the final 4 HOH and the final HOH which essentially ensured his spot in the finale. He was rewarded Bright for her loyalty, and sent both Butters and Yiza packing and they became the final 2 jurors. The jury knew that Bladez deserved it at this point and Bladez was extremely close to becoming the second person to ever play a perfect game. Nevertheless it was an amazing effort followed by a deserved win. Good Game Bladez and Congratulations! Host Opinion Big Brother 6 BIadez was a good game player during the game, but had a unneeded rivalry with Kaleb during the house. However he was able to form bonds with his houseguests, and outlasted his eternal rival in the long range. His biggest mistake was evicting Bwinter in the final four, as he could have at least gotten second over third. Good luck in future endeavors BIadez! Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * BIadez was two jury votes away from a perfect game like YizaRose. Category:HouseGuests Season 6 Category:BB6 Finalists Category:BB6 Jury Category:3rd Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:Winners Category:BB7 Finalists Category:1st Place